memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Main characters by rank
This page is a list of main characters from all seven series. By first appearance Characters listed by rank or title, at first appearance (or earliest known appearance holding a rank or title) ;Civilians * Wesley Crusher * Quark * Jake Sisko * Neelix * Kes * Seven of Nine * Phlox Starfleet ; * James T. Kirk * Jean-Luc Picard * Kathryn Janeway * Jonathan Archer * * Christopher Pike ;Commander * Spock * William T. Riker that Riker was a lieutenant commander during this episode, despite wearing commander insignia.}} * Chakotay (provisional) * Beverly Crusher * Katherine Pulaski * Benjamin Sisko * Charles Tucker III * Michael Burnham ;Lieutenant commander * Leonard McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Data * Deanna Troi * Saru * Hugh Culber ;Lieutenant * Uhura * Hikaru Sulu * Natasha Yar * Jadzia Dax * Tuvok * Malcolm Reed * Paul Stamets ;Lieutenant junior grade * Geordi La Forge * Worf * Julian Bashir * Tom Paris * B'Elanna Torres (provisional) ;Ensign * Pavel Chekov * Ezri Dax * Harry Kim * Travis Mayweather * Hoshi Sato* *Christine Chapel* ;Chief petty officer * Miles O'Brien ;Non-commissioned officer * The Doctor Bajoran Militia ;Major * Kira Nerys ;Non-commissioned officer * Odo Vulcan High Command ;Sub-Commander * T'Pol By latest appearance or highest rank Starfleet ;Admiral * Jonathan Archer * * Leonard McCoy * * Jean-Luc Picard * ;Vice admiral * Kathryn Janeway ;Rear admiral * James T. Kirk (later demoted to ) ; * * Spock * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Data (acting captain during "Gambit") * William T. Riker (during "Best of Both Worlds" and at the end of ''Nemesis)'' * Benjamin Sisko * Christopher Pike (styled "fleet captain") ;Commander * Saru * Michael Burnham (stripped of rank, later re-instated) * Charles Tucker III * T'Pol * Uhura * Pavel Chekov * Beverly Crusher * Deanna Troi * Kira Nerys * Chakotay (provisional) ;Lieutenant Commander * Hugh Culber * Paul Stamets * Hoshi Sato * Janice Rand * Christine Chapel * Data * Geordi La Forge * Tuvok * Worf * Jadzia Dax (position of captain of the ''Defiant; however, still rank of Lt. Cmdr. as explained in "Behind the Lines")'' ;Lieutenant * Malcolm Reed * Natasha Yar * Julian Bashir ;Lieutenant junior grade * B'Elanna Torres (provisional) * Tom Paris (demoted to ensign, later promoted back to lieutenant junior grade) * Ezri Dax * Wesley Crusher ;Ensign * Wesley Crusher ** Granted acting officer commission by Picard. * Travis Mayweather * Harry Kim ;SCPO * Miles O'Brien :* = grade unknown'' Bajoran ;Colonel * Kira Nerys ;Non-commissioned officer * Odo Klingon ;Chancellor * Worf In alternate realities ;Civilians * Quark/'' '' * Jake Sisko * Kes * Seven of Nine .}} * Phlox/'' '' Starfleet ;Admiral * Jonathan Archer * * Leonard McCoy * * William T. Riker ( ) ;Vice Admiral * Kathryn Janeway ;Rear Admiral * James T. Kirk ; * ( ) * T'Pol ( ) * Charles Tucker III ("Twilight") * Malcolm Reed ("Twilight") * * ( ) * Spock * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Jean-Luc Picard * Benjamin Sisko * Chakotay ( ) * Geordi La Forge ( ) * Beverly Crusher ("All Good Things...") * Harry Kim ( ) ;Commander * ("Mirror, Mirror") * Uhura * Pavel Chekov * Deanna Troi * Kira Nerys * Tuvok ("Before and After") * Worf ( ) * Jadzia Dax ( ) * Julian Bashir ("The Visitor") ;Lieutenant Commander * ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) * Hoshi Sato * ("Mirror, Mirror") * ("Mirror, Mirror") * Janice Rand * Data * Tom Paris ("Before and After") ;Lieutenant * Wesley Crusher ("Parallels") * ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II"; possibly made empress) * ("Mirror, Mirror) * Natasha Yar * B'Elanna Torres * * Ezri Dax* ;Ensign * Travis Mayweather * ("Mirror, Mirror") * Neelix ( ) ;SCPO * Miles O'Brien :* = grade unknown Klingon/Cardassian Alliance ;Regent * ;Intendant * ;Non-commissioned officer *Odo MACO ;Major * ;Sergeant * ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Terran Rebellion ; *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ;Member *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Category:Production lists